Kiss Me Not
by Flowing River
Summary: This is actually a sequel to my story "Raindrops" which is not yet posted here. Here, Hiei and Mukuro were reincarnated in the modern world... there were only few people who like Hiei and Mukuro but pls. be kind enough to read this... Enough of Yaoi pls!!
1. One Dumb Girl

Intro: This story is just a product of my playful imagination. Anything written here is not true and the characters belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi. Hope you enjoy reading this. This is strictly non-yaoi and is very serious. The plot can not be understand sometimes and contains adult stuff (maybe lime) but not too much. Hey! I'm only a fourth year student ya' know! So, kiss me not and ENJOY!!!  
  
To all who can understand this: Yung mga pinoy dyan. MABUHAY!!! Hahaha! Sana magustuhan nyo story ko.e-mail me kung gusto nyo. Alam nyo yung title eh parang ung novel ni Rizal na Noli Me Tangere or Touch me Not. Honestly, dun ko nakuha un!!! Hahaha!!! Yun lang.  
KISS ME NOT  
  
Chapter 1 One Dumb Girl  
  
The corridors were empty. Not a sound was heard. I stayed there for a while and leaned on the wall. It was still early and I was waiting for the others to come. Maybe it's not the proper statement. I was waiting for classes to start was more acceptable.  
  
Finally, I heard some footsteps. They were slow and almost unheard. I looked at my left side and saw a girl dressed in school uniform. She has short hair with a fair complexion. Her hair has a light orange color, which makes her interesting yet, mysterious.  
  
She ran towards the corridor. Her vision was straightforward and I found no recognition in her eyes. She continued to run. She was carrying a pile of books. A backpack was strapped at her. She was carrying about three folders and four envelopes on her left hand and a pile of six books on her right. Her right arm supported the books at the side and her chin at the upper portion. She looked calm yet in a hurry. She tried to balance her load but unfortunately, she can't.  
  
The books dropped at the floor. At that moment, she looked emotionless. She laid the envelopes and folders on the floor. She picked the books one by one putting it into her right arm.  
  
At that second, thoughts arouse me. Should I help her? I looked at her with glimmering, lucid eyes. I walked down to the spot where she dropped her books. I was about to reach one book when.  
  
"No." she said. "I don't need any help." Her statement fumed me. What a moron. I stepped backward and watched her fixed the books all by herself. She's shortening my patience!  
  
When she finished fixing, she continued running. She's dumb. I don't like her.  
  
The classes started. We had a new classmate. It was that stupid girl I met this morning. Her name was Mukuro Koishiwa. She was rather quiet and expressionless. What the?! They're sayin' she's my female counterpart?! Tha'ts the most stupid thing I've heard. It's ridiculous.  
  
The day was a lot more boring than ever. Especially Math. and also History.and Science. and . what the hell.! I'm mentioning all the subjects! Nothing special except for English. Our teacher grouped us in two pairs. We were to make one whole story, five pages long and to be submitted tomorrow. Nothing much was new with that. But what was weird was my partner. Choosing was made by draw-lots. And unfortunately, I picked her name of all people.  
  
She was dumb and expressionless as ever. She never looked at me nor asked me about anything. Classes were soon over. I went over the endless corridors. At last, I was out of school.  
  
I walked down the road.slowly.almost in a tiptoe. About one block from our house, I see her. Mukuro. She was still in uniform and was facing the wall. Her fist was close and it lay on the wall about the height of her shoulder. Her other hand was open but also lay on the wall. Her bag was on the floor.  
  
I went to the spot where she was standing. She noticed me and looked at me. I saw her eyes. They were fiercing. They stared at me as if I was an enemy.as if I was a stranger.  
  
"I.I." she said. I came nearer. But before she spoke again, she collapsed. She lay on my arms for a while. For a short moment, I was shocked. I was frozen in terror. Just as I gain my true self, I carried her and ran as fast as I can. To the hospital.to the hospital. I'll bring her to the nearby hospital.  
  
* Hiei *  
---end of chapter 1 ^_^  
  
Notes: So what can you say??? Chapter 2 is a bit hazier! This is PG13 ok!!!! Ja! 


	2. Tears of Silence

****

Notes: 

Thanks for all the reviews! You were all fantastic even if the reviews were all anonymous!!! I'm just a 4th year student but I _certainly _know what I'm doing! This fic may contain lime but it has a story. Chapters 1 and 2 may seem shallow and don't have a story but you will discover everything in Chapter 3. Just wait and see pls. I don't make fics, which are just meant to exhibit those kinds of scenes. My purpose is to bring enjoyment to people. For me, that makes a true writer…

****

Disclaimers:

And once again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho… (^^;)

****

To all my readers:

Thanks for all the support, I love all of ya! Especially you, AmBeR_a_lin! You're the best!

****

KISS ME NOT

**__**

Chapter II – Tears of Silence

She woke up from her deep sleep. Two hours had passed since I bought her here in the hospital. She sat on her bed and looked at me like I was a murderer.

"I'm going now." She whispered as she removed the blanket neatly placed on her body.

"Wait…" I shouted. But she didn't stop. She didn't care to stop. I ran after her but she was fast. When I reached the hospital gates, she was gone. Gone like the wind that brushes every strand of her hair. I settled all the bills. The woman was heartless. Don't she realize that it was a big burden for my allowance! I decided to go home.

When I was on the way, I saw her again. She was leaning on a wall. Her vision was straight down the streets. This time, I don't wanna go near her. She's a waste of time, a waste of my sweat and efforts. She was psychotic. I passed by her. She didn't move.

I thought she wouldn't mind me but when I was a foot away from her, she spoke. "Wait…" she said softly. I turned my back and faced her. She was not looking at me.

"What is it?" I questioned her in a deep voice almost enough to frighten her.

"I…I don't have a place to stay…" she finally stated. I fumed at what she said. She was crazy, insane, stupid, idiot, simpleton, buffoon, baka, aho… EVERYTHING! I just offered my help to her and now she's here to beg me for a shelter! I was about to throw her away… when I saw something.

Tears. They filled her eyes…gently moistening the softness of her face. I can not do anything. I felt hopeless. Yes, and now she's crying! Darn her… Darn her! I turned my back. "…Just follow me…"

I started to walk and she kept walking at my back. There was silence. For about a couple of minutes, no sounds were heard…

"I'm sorry…" she murmured simply, breaking the deafening silence. We reached the gates of our house. I didn't speak. I just opened the gate. I waited for her to come in. We entered the house.

The clock read 6:45 PM. Our house was not that big but just enough. I was alone. I was always alone for my parents were staying on United States, doing some business out there. I managed to stand by my own. To stand, just by myself… and nothing more.

We ate supper. This was the first time I let a girl in our house. Well, it doesn't matter… She needs shelter! And I'm just here to help her out! Nothing more… and everything less! We finished eating. I told her to sat on the sofa and relax.

"Do you think we can make our project now?" she questioned me. I nodded coldly and get ten pieces of bond paper. For about an hour, we finished the work. It was a not-so-beautiful story. I wasn't good at writing stories or should I say, I wasn't good at exactly anything, either.

I put down some wine. It became my habit to drink during evenings...specially on sleepless nights. It keeps me alive and wakes up my senses. I invited her to drink. Too bad, she didn't reject my offer. After a few minutes, I went down the terrace to breathe fresh air. When I returned, she was asleep at the sofa.

Her face was red all over. I looked at the bottle of wine. It was only reduced by one-fourth. I was sure. She was not used in drinking. I went by her side. She was tempting. I can not resist those red lips…those cheeks, which has a perfect touch…a perfect touch of a seemingly pure happiness… I brought her down my bedroom for a good rest.

I laid her down on my bed for there were no other rooms and I don't have extra beds or mattresses. I sat beside her and watch her gaze through the night. It was about 9:30 PM, she woke up.

She was quiet for a while. She didn't look at me nor talk to me. Her back was facing mine. For a long time, we stayed like that… silence… that was our favorite thing to do…

"You know…I…I…I don't wanna stay like this…" she finally spoke. I stayed silent. I don't wanna give a comment or any of my stupid ideas. I don't understand her.

"For me…It seems like everything was a lie…all lies…" she said again. "Why can't I control everything? Sometimes, some things were just confusing… they just came… and… and…"

"And what?" I finally said.

"They came and just… and just ruined everything!" she shouted. She went down the bed. She walked towards the open window of my room. The playful evening breeze was once playing again with her hair. I looked at her…stared at her. I can't understand.

I followed her. I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly. Her back was facing me. The aroma of her perfume stimulates me… I tightened my grip. I lose control and reached for her lips. I kissed her…perfectly…passionately… as if it was my only chance…

We stopped for a while. Each of us was gasping for more air. She tried to let go of my grip but I didn't let her. I reached for her uniform. I tried to open the buttons of it as I locked her down on my arms. I managed to unbutton one, but then, a great force brought me to the ground. She pushed me. I was shocked.

She looked at me. Her eyes glimmering… showing signs of crying. After a second, tears dropped. I was on the floor watching her as she stood there and cried for the second time.

"Why…!" she shouted, holding the unbuttoned part of her blouse and closing her eyes. She was crying and I never knew why… no reason…just her simple tears…but they make me sad. Somehow her tears remind me of something…it was painful… so dark… so vague… so… unclear…

She kept on crying until she managed to kneel on the floor. "Guys… all you wanted is our purity… you love putting us into neatly covered beds just for your convenience! All you really wanted is our bodies!" she said again.

"All I need is a little repect…"

I recovered from my frozen state. Her statement was too strong… too vigorous to oppose. I thought of what to do next. I don't know what to do. But, damn! Did I ever knew what to do for situations like this! Or any other situations?! Darnnit… I'm starting to think I'm more stupid that her!

Then I moved. I tried to do something that might save me from this foolish scenario. I put my right hand on her cheek. I wiped her tears…

She was now the one in the state of terror. She just stared at me…nothing more…

I wrapped my arms around her. My hand reached the back of her head. I leaned her head below mine. My chin lay on the upper part of her head. I closed my eyes…

Since I don't know what to do… I just let go… I just let everything stay as they are… the natural way…silence… once again… I let it cover up the pain… I still felt the guilt rushing down towards her whole body… but… I just let it… let it pass as I locked her in my arms…and then… only silence…silence…

*****

At exactly seven in the morning, we were down the road, walking towards school. Everyone was staring at us. They were more than surprised to see us together.

Upon reaching the gate, an unexpected thing happened.

A man, wearing a neat short sleeves polo with collars and no buttons and with a thin white line starting from half of the sleeves continuing to the lowest point of the collar and ending at half of the other sleeve, walked towards us. He was rather handsome and serious in appearance. His body was great with an alluring complexion. He wore dark blue maong pants and a pair of rubber shoes.

He looked at us for about a ten seconds. I can see Mukuro fainted on the spot. His hair was already perfect in its bluish white color. The wind blew it like the way it blew Mukuro's hair, which drowns it in a more deep perfection…

"I came here to fetch you up…" he said calmly. His voice was a little bit deeper. I can see the deepness of his eyes. They were still young but has a sense of cruelty… They were domineering… I can say that he may be two or three years older that Mukuro.

I thought Mukuro was worried. Her face was pale and she can't speak. She tried to stay calm but she couldn't. She was anxious…full of agitation… What was really happening!!!? Who was this guy?! Why is Mukuro so afraid of him! Darn his face! Shit to his foolish ass!

Then she managed to speak. Slowly, her lips moved and little sounds were heard. Her voice was weak… almost inaudible…

"Ku…Ku…Kurama…"

Silence took its way again.

****Hiei****

=======

****

After notes:

So, what do ya' think??? Thanks again for all the reviews… Hope you tell me your opinions 'bout this… I'll be happy to know them! One more thing, the Kurama here was the "kitsune" one… but the ears were not situated at the top of his head but he has the _normal _ones! He looks awesome… doesn't he????!!!! I really love him! So, just watch out for Chap. 3 for more twist and turns for Hiei & Mukuro. Hope you keep on reading! And guess what: you won't expect what I will reveal on the nest chapter… so… Ja! And Enjoy!!!!


	3. The Secret

****

Disclaimers:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. This story is fictional and was just a work of my imagination.

****

Before Notes:

Thanks for all those who supported and reviewed my story! You helped me a lot by posting your comments and suggestions! Hope you'll be there till I finished my story. Once again, I know, there were only few people who like Mukuro and Hiei as a couple, but please be kind to understand this fic! I love the two of them together as a couple because I know and I believe that they were meant for each other. Gomen nasai to those who don't like them! Once more, this is Flowing River saying, Ja! and Enjoy!

****

KISS ME NOT

****

Chapter III – The Secret

Mukuro can not speak. She was very serious and thoughts seem to enter her mind. What am I gonna do? Just stare at them like this? Dammit! I don't know what's happening and I can do nothing but watch the two of them!

"Don't you have ears, I'm here to fetch you up, so would you mind if you come with me." the guy said in a shivering cold voice.

I looked at Mukuro. Her vision was focused at the young guy. After a moment, she bowed her head low and walked by the guy's side.

"I'll go with you." she said softly with head still focus downwards. The guy with the bluish-white hair started to walk. Mukuro followed. I wasn't moving. They passed by my side as if I was no one. I can not do anything. Or should I say I don't care to do anything?

They continued walking. I can say that they had no conversation. They kept far from each other. A question was stocked in my mind. _Who is he?_

I entered the gates of my school. It was early and only few students were in the campus. I went straight into the rooftop. It's not that good to start the day. I mean, it's really a mess.

I stayed at the rooftop the whole morning. There, no one will disturb me. No one would care to talk to me. I am free to be myself. In the rooftop I find everything that makes me complete.

**********

Two days had passed but still, there was no girl with a light orange hair and beautiful lips entered the class. She was nowhere to be found. Darn, that guy… What had he done to her?

I tried not to think of her this passed few days, but somehow her pale face and that guy, always seemed to invade my memory. At last the day came, she went to school…

That time, the leaves were falling smoothly into the ground. It was fall and a somewhat feeling of loneliness touched every student's heart. She was still the Mukuro I knew two days ago. The girl with pure actions, no smiles and deep serious eyes that were creepy at times.

She didn't seem to change. Her gaze and aura was still cold and unlively.

"Miss Koishiwa, will you please answer the question on page sixty-nine number twelve…" the teacher called her. But still, she didn't move. She just stared at her book. I thought she didn't understand what the teacher was saying or she didn't even hear or notice it at all.

"Miss Koishiwa!" the teacher shouted. She gained her presence of mind.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Ms. Himekawa!" she said as she stood and held her book towards her hand. "What was it again, Ma'am."

"You seemed uninterested in the subject matter, Miss Koishiwa…!" the teacher looked at her with angry eyes.

"Pardon, ma'am." she whispered as she focus her vision downwards again.

The teacher spoke once again proving that she has accepted her apology, "Ok, for your benefit Miss Koishiwa, I'll repeat what I've said earlier. Will you please answer page sixty-nine number twelve on the board." 

She moved and walked towards the board and copied the equation to be solved. She wrote these things and then stopped:

x2 + 23x –47 = 24x – 27

x2 – x – 20 = 0 .

She stared and looked at the board as if an answer would popped out from it. And after a few seconds she talked…

"I'm sorry, Ma'am… I don't know what to do next." The teacher became angry at what she saw.

"Miss Koishiwa, that topic was just a review! It was tackled since you were in first year! You just need to factor it out ok!"

"But, Ma'am! It's not my fault if I don't understand it! Teachers were the one responsible for what is happening with their students!" she shouted at the teacher with firm and almost unyielding voice.

Everyone was quiet. We don't expect her to answer back our teacher. Silence took its place in the entire classroom.

"Get out of this room, Miss Koishiwa." the teacher said in a calm voice trying to control her temper. Mukuro went out of the room quietly and silently. I was surprised with what had happened. I don't expect her to do that. She was normally quiet and she belonged to the list of students who were great achievers. But how come? How come she didn't know the answer? Now, I know. She has a problem. And I know that that guy has something to do with it.

*********

The classes soon ended. I went into the school grounds to have a break. In the school grounds were only few people or almost no people. The rooftop was not available for it was subject to cleaning and renovation. The grounds were another place as peaceful as the rooftop.

The grounds were actually not yet opened for students like me but I knew the manager and the caretaker of it so he let's me in. It was full of trees and grass grew all around it. Flowers were also found. It was like a small garden.

I asked first for the permission of the caretaker. "You can certainly enter the grounds but there was another person staying there."

"Only one?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"That doesn't matter." I agreed as I entered the gate leading to the small garden.

I entered and saw the beautiful scenery once more. It was right that they shouldn't open this to students. It will be destroyed.

I leaned into the trunk of a tree. I thought again of what happened to Mukuro. I find her very mysterious… to good to reach… And then… I… I…fell asleep…

When I woke up, I saw a figure. It was tall…and standing straight in front of me… who is she? As my vision cleared, I found out that she was the person I thought earlier…Mukuro…

Upon realizing that I woke up, she tends to run but I stood fast and caught her right arm with my hand.

"Stay…" I said to her. She didn't say a word but stopped moving. I sat on the ground and she followed me. Silence accompanied us again. I was the first to break it.

"You know the answer, right?" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"A while ago, the answer to the equation."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she denied.

"…" Silence once again took the way. This time she was the one who broke the silence.

"I hate myself… my life… this life…" she murmured while looking at me with lonely deep eyes.

"Did you hear me?!" she said this time louder. "I…hate… this life!" she shouted with all her might.

"But…" was the only word I said.

"You don't understand!" she yelled.

I held her by the chin and said, "Maybe I don't… but it doesn't matter… I don't care about your past! I can accept it… no matter what… " I whispered at her looking straight in her eyes. For a moment and a second, we looked at each other… our faces getting closer… feeling each other's breath.

She then raised her arms and wrapped it around my neck. The force was too great. Her weight and force surpassed my balance. Then, I saw myself lying on the ground. Her body was over mine.

She transferred by my right side and looked at me with lucid wet eyes. "Why…" she said. "Why did you always managed to help me despite of the fact that you don't know me… I… I… I don't understand…" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as a reply to her.

"But…" she protested.

I held her right hand by mine. I turned to my right and managed to went over her small body. Now I felt everything was real. I felt her breath. I smell her perfume once again.

I held her hand tighter. I moved my head closer to her. I gave her a light kiss, which lasted only for about half a second. Our faces were even closer.

"I don't need your words… I need YOU… Mukuro…" I whispered passionately to her.

I move my lips again closer to her. It touched her lips tenderly. One more time, I kissed her again but now it wasn't a light kiss. It was so precious, so delicate… it was long… as if our world stopped from revolving…

We didn't feel our troubles… our worries… all we felt was a new feeling… a different feeling that we can't resist. It makes our heart beat faster… it was too strong to oppose… we can never do that… for we never wanted to. All we wanted is to stay like that… endlessly… unyielding… forever…

**********

We sat under the tree. Our backs leaning on its strong and woody trunk. Her head was lying at my neck. Our legs and feet lay straight in the ground. She was at my right side. My right hand enveloped her waist while my other hand was positioned between her neck and her right cheek. All was quiet… the place was in the state of equanimity…

"I would love to be like this forever…" she started the conversation

"I also would." I said to her in reply.

"I'd tell you everything…" she stated.

"You don't need if you don't want to…" I said.

"The guy you saw was my fiancée…" she said. Somehow her statement surprised me. "His parents were close friends of my mom and dad, so that makes the score to settle our marriage… But it doesn't mean that I want it… nor it doesn't also mean that I don't like it… it's fine for me as long as I will like the guy. I thought that it would be like that…"

"…"

"Don't you have any reactions?"

"…"

Seeing that I don't speak, she continued her story. "We were not yet married but we lived in the same house. But don't get me wrong… nothing happens… We were just… friends… well that was just at first…"

She stopped. I looked at her. "Then what happened?" I asked.

"One night, I was sleeping peacefully at my bedroom…but then… he… he crept in… and… and… and…" she didn't continue… tears were falling from her eyes. I already knew what her point was. I was filled with remorse towards her.

She even cried more… remembering her bitter past was like a nightmare to her… a nightmare that she couldn't wake up and get over… I hugged her tightly because I didn't know what to do… I didn't expect her to have such a sad past like this…! Damn that guy! He's a devil! He deserves hell or greater than that! I'll get revenge over him! I swear! I swear!

"Don't cry…" I said.

"I… I shouldn't run away but when I realize that my parents didn't believe me for those impurities that he had done to me… I can no longer stand it! I already wished to die! And I tried to! And I should have successfully done it…Look…" She showed me her right wrist. They were full of marks… marks of attempted suicide…

At that time, my tears dropped. I was already dumb and frozen. I held her by my arms and embraced her tightly… You jerk… You'll pay a high price for what you've done… you certainly will… you little crap of shit!!! Darnnit! Darnnit!

I turned her face upwards towards mine. I looked at her with dark deep eyes of vengeance… She stopped crying for a while and listened to me.

"No need to worry… I'm here for you…"

I laid her head towards my left shoulder and enveloped my arms around her as tears came rushing down to her cheeks.

********

I decided to keep her in my house. She would stay there in my protection. That jerk would never ever lay a finger on Mukuro. We exited the mini-garden… It was already 5:30 in the afternoon.

I held her hand and we stopped.

"Stay with me." I stated firmly.

She smiled wryly with mixed emotions of loneliness and happiness. She then pressed my hand and said, "I will."

We walked towards the gate. But then, a surprise awaited us. A man with bluish white hair stared at us with eyes, which I thought looking for trouble or a battle…

Mukuro looked at me. I smirked at her that was like saying, "I won't let him…"

"No!" she said. But she can't do anything. Our fight will start.

******Hiei*****

*******

****

After Notes:

So! Thanks for going as far as this! I deeply appreciate your determination to read this! Maybe others may think that Mukuro wouldn't do these things that I wrote but remember that they are in the modern world! No more powers and dragons! And besides, I showed this because I want all of you to know that tough women like her has also a soft side! No one is a piece of stone or an island, remember? You've already know her secret… 

So please tell me what you think about it!!! Please!!!! Pretty, pretty please! To tell you honestly, I wasn't too confident with what I wrote here! So please tell me whether it's a bad one! I'm telling you I'm only a 4th year student!!! AmBeR_a_lin and my other reviewers and friends! I need you in situations like this! Love lots to all of 'ya wish you all the luck as a writer if you wanted to be one like me! God Bless! See you again next chapter! ^_^


	4. Burning Desires

Disclaimers: The usual…

****

KISS ME NOT

Chapter IV – Burning Desires

He held my hand tighter against his and looked at me with cold eyes. 

Kurama noticed our hands clasped together. "Who gave you the permission to lay a hand on my fiancée…"

He stared at our hands.

Hiei let go of my hand and moved closer to the bluish-white-haired kitsune. 

He collared him and uttered: "You'll pay a big price for what you've done, jerk!"

Hiei raised his right hand and gave Kurama a nice punch on the cheek. Kurama stumbled on the ground.

"Hiei!" I shouted.

He looked at me. "I said stay where you are."

Kurama managed to stand off the ground. His mouth was now shed with blood.

The sky became darker and darker. Thick clouds were beginning to scatter in the whole sphere.

The blue-eyed guy wiped the blood flowing from his mouth by his right arm.

"That wasn't enough." Hiei shouted as he strode forward ready to attack Kurama again.

He attacked again throwing great punches to the semi-injured kitsune.

Punches were thrown to his left cheek, to his right, to his stomach, to his chest…to his whole body…until he was fully bruised.

He wouldn't stop until he saw Kurama dropped in extreme pain and grief.

At last, the blue-eyed guy lay flat on the ground. Hiei stopped and gasped for more air.

The rain started flowing, moistening every part of our bodies and drifting away the tension between the fight.

Hiei stayed by my side while we watched the rain washing every drop of the injured guy's blood.

Kurama lay on the streets, unmoved and still. "Let's go." Hiei said.

I felt quite relieved by his statement. He walked sideways, the cold wind blowing our drifting clothes.

We passed by the body of my fiancée but before we can even moved a couple of feet, he moved and stood from where he was dwelled.

His blood was flowing and the rain carefully washed his not-so-severe wounds. "Just where do you think you are goin', you two."

We faced Kurama and Hiei went forward to fight again with the bluish-white haired guy. "Are you finished?" the kitsune asked.

Hiei gritted his teeth in remark.

"Now, It's my turn."

Just as he stated those four words, he ran towards Hiei and attacked him fatally.

__

He gave strong punches until Hiei was crippled down like a piece of rotten vegetable.

"Stop it! I said stop it!" I shouted with all my might as I tried to refrain Kurama by holding his arm.

He stopped for a while as he loosened his grip against Hiei and dropped him on the ground. "You just stay there and watch."

"No." I still tried to object.

"I said, stay away." he commanded me.

"I…I…I'll go…with you…just leave him alone!" I requested.

He looked at me. My tears were now falling freely like the small droplets of rain that embodied our souls.

"No… Mukuro… Don't…!" Hiei managed to stand a little, holding his broken right arm with his left hand.

I walked down the road… Kurama followed me. Hiei was just staring at us… shocked. He ran a little and moved in front of me.

"No! I said don't! Stay with me! Stay!" he whispered to me.

I was stunned. I raised my head and my eyes can not control the flow of droplets of water from it.

The blue-eyed guy got angry and gritted his teeth. He moved against me, held my arm and moved me away in a tight grip.

Hiei still followed us and I looked at him with lucid crying eyes. "Stay! Mukuro! Stay!" he kept on shouting.

Kurama got pissed off. He released me and went back to Hiei.

They stared at each other with cursing eyes for about five seconds.

Then, Kurama moved. He made a strong punch on Hiei's stomach.

"Stay away!!!" Kurama yelled. There was a great impact on that punch. Hiei lost his control and vomit with blood. He dropped on the ground semi-unconscious.

More tears embodied my eyes. I ran into the injured Hiei and wrapped my arms freely around him.

"Wake up!" I cried against his unconscious body.

He heard me and managed to speak. "Mu…Mukuro……"

"Gomen nasai, Hiei!" I apologized as Kurama held my arm and pulled me away.

"No!" I objected. "I won't leave!" I said firmly to him.

He pulled me further and I tried to release myself but his grip was tight and unwavering.

"Stop this, Kurama! You're hurting me! No! No!" I protested as he tried to pull me more.

"Mu…ku…ro…" Hiei murmured with ashen lips. Rain was now falling heavily against his dropped almost dead body.

He tried to reach his hand to me. And I tried to hold it but Kurama pulled me against his motorcycle.

"Hiei! Hiei! Hiei!" I shouted while Kurama inserted the key into his motor.

"Mu…kuro…" he still tried to reach my hand.

I felt the motorcycle moving a little. I was filled with fright and tears rushed from my lucid eyes. "No!"

"Mu…ku…r…o…" he uttered until he lost his consciousness.

I was frozen. "Hiei…" I whispered as the motor came rushing down.

At the moment I felt nothing was left of me… but pure ashes… I couldn't accept this… I couldn't… No!!! Hiei!!!!!!!

I sat down on the carpeted floor as I watched the fire ate the ashes and small pieces of wood.

I lay there wearing only a pink robe, seeking warmth from the little fireplace.

Hiei…He was the very first person to join me in my endless loneliness…

This time no tears were flowing from my eyes…I just stared blankly at the pieces of wood being burnt at the place.

"Tok…Tok…Tok…" little knocks were heard.

I didn't answer them.

"Miss Mukuro, this is Yuri, I brought you some tea."

I still didn't answer.

The door burst open in a mere second.

"Sorry, I thought you weren't here." she said.

No answer was heard from me.

She entered the room and laid the tea on a table.

She bowed a little. "Ma'am, I would go now." she stated as she walked down the door and exited my room.

Now, I was left alone again. I was thinking of what happened to Hiei.

Would he be ok and well? Would he be there like ever? Would he be sick? Or… Or… Would he be… dead? NO! He wouldn't!

I bowed and thought of what to do next. I chose to go outside the room and check for my parents.

As usual, they were on their office… but, now, they have some kind of matters discussed. I listened secretly to their conversation.

"I am asking you for this little favor, Ma'am." one of the voices said.

From its pitch and calmness, I can tell it was Kurama.

"What do you think, Pa?" that was my mother.

"It's fine with me." he said in a deep voice.

"So, when will you start going to Mukuro's school?" my mom questioned.

I was shocked. Kurama… Going with me… In school… No! This was the worst thing that they could do to me… No! Why did they ever permitted him…

They were so unfair! They didn't even consult me… Damn them! I hate all of them! I hate them…!

"I want to as soon as possible." Kurama answered.

I ran down back to my room and sat on my bed…thinking…

Kurama… With me in school… Crap! He don't have the right to keep her and guard her everytime…

And besides…what did he want? He took away everything! Everything!

…including Hiei! Hell on him! I cursed him. Hell on him!

I sat again near the fireplace and watched the orange fire for the second time.

Few minutes passed and I was still sitting in front of my fireplace.

I heard footsteps coming. They stopped by my door. The door burst open as a guy entered my room.

It was Kurama. He went near me and I stood immediately when I felt his presence.

"Go away." I said.

He smirked. "Be kind on your fiancée."

"And why should I be?!" I shouted at him and switched my eyes against his.

He went near me and I moved backwards. "Because, we are one…" he stated.

"No!" I opposed him.

He moved again closer. I stepped backwards.

"You belong to me, Mukuro…" he smiled and calmly said.

I tried to step back more but there was no space. The wall was there, keeping me from moving.

"I missed your touch, Mukuro…" he touched my cheeks tenderly.

I swayed them away by my arm and slapped him on the face. For a moment there was silence. I began to think that I angered him too much for he didn't even look at me.

I was alleviated when he looked at me and smiled a little. "You really entice me…" he murmured against my left ear.

He moved closer against me and rubbed his body against mine. Cold sweat was now breaking down against my whole body.

Kurama was now so domineering… I saw deep impressions of hatred and charm from his eyes. They were like bursting in just a mere second.

He moved his hand tenderly against my waist and rubbed it gently. His other touched my neck and cheeks.

I was so afraid… I was like an ice cube frozen in extreme terror. I was aghast by his seemingly seductive movements, creeping over my whole body.

The blue-eyed guy then moved his lips closer against mine. I didn't like this anymore… He was like a fox ready to swallow me whenever I didn't follow or agree to his selfish conditions.

He moved again closer, almost near to a kiss. No! My whole heart and mind protested.

I don't want to be with him! No! For God's sake! No! I pushed him abruptly into the ground.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted against him.

He lost control of his temper and immediately stood and gripped me on the arm against the wall.

He held me tighter in his grip and pushed me backwards. "Why! Why do you keep on refusing me again and again!"

Tears would soon fall in my lucid eyes because of the extreme terror that I felt whenever he is around.

Small droplets of water began to drop from my eyes to my cheeks.

Nothing had changed from his mood but nevertheless, the tears angered him more.

"Don't cry!" he commanded me as he pressed his two fingers against my chin, between my mouth and near my cheeks.

Crying was more likely my response. "I said don't cry!"

He lost his patience towards me and forced a kiss. He moved his arms and hands passionately, exploring my whole body.

I tried to break free of his touch but he was so strong… His arms were keeping my body in a fixed position like a jailed prisoner.

I was now anxious of what was happening… I wanted to get away from this! 

Thoughts of what happened between us during the dark, cursed night kept coming back against my wounded memories, haunting back all the impurities and tears that he has brought me…

"Stop this!" I screamed. "Stop this, will you!" more tears were flowing from my eyes.

He didn't reply but instead, strengthened his hold and kiss me more against my cheeks.

I screamed again. "No!!!! Don't do this again to me!"

"Nooooo!!!!"

I trembled like a lost child when he reached for my neck and enveloped it in his dirty kisses.

This shouldn't be! I swore this wouldn't happen again! I cried in extreme terror that harassed me.

The wicked kitsune reached for the ribbon of my robe and untied it.

He removed the right part of the robe revealing my right shoulder.

He was about to kiss it when I lost control and punched the bluish-white-haired kitsune causing him to move backwards.

I held the untied part of the pink robe against my arms. It was now a little bit revealing and daring.

Blood flowed from his mouth because of the strong impact of my punch.

"Go away." I said.

He stepped backwards.

I looked at him with flowing hate and loathe. "Go away!"

I hated him even more.

He moved down fast and walked towards the door.

He was gone… Again I was alone watching the burning fires.

I looked for the ribbon and tied it again in my robe.

I sat down near the said fireplace. My right hand was placed on my left shoulder and my left hand on the right, forming an X through my arms.

I looked vividly at the burning wood. It was all so lonely.

I did no movement. Just plain tears…

****Mukuro…

End of chap.4

Notes:

My deepest thanks to all the readers and reviewers… Thanks for reading this. I really don't expect that a serious Mukuro-Hiei fic would bring some sort of entertainment to certain people. Thank you.


End file.
